1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a self-aligning electrical connector suitable for use in automotive vehicles.
2. Background Art
Automotive vehicle doors generally include three separate panels. An outer metallic, plastic, or fiberglass panel is joined to an inner metal panel to create a door frame, and an interior trim panel is mounted on the inner panel. The interior trim panel is constructed of rigid plastic or other materials and can be covered with a vinyl or cloth material to create a surface which faces the vehicle occupant. The trim panel mounts various electrical connections and controls including mirror controls, window switches, and door locks.
The switches, controls, and other electrical components mounted on the interior trim panel have attached lead wires which are joined to terminals in an electrical connector, the housing of which is attached to the trim panel. Likewise, an opposed electrical connector, mateable with the trim panel connector, accepts lead wires from the accessories and is typically attached to the inner vehicle panel. In order to communicate electrical signals from the controls to the accessories, the trim panel connector and inner panel connector must be mated by movement of at least one of the panels toward the other.
Often, an assembler must manually mate the connectors prior to the trim panel being mounted to the inner vehicle panel. Since the inner panel and the trim panel must be quite close in order to accomplish this task, the connectors are typically not visible to the assembler during the assembly process. This type of connection is referred to as a blind connection, which can involve considerable assembly time when a precise connection of the trim panel connector to the inner panel connector is required.
Several connectors have been developed which do not require precise alignment to be connected while assembling the door of a vehicle. More specifically, a connection system can include a fixed portion and an opposed xe2x80x9cfloatingxe2x80x9d portion which is movable in order to align and couple with the fixed portion. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,233 discloses a system for mounting an electrical connector to a panel, wherein the panel has a central aperture formed therein. A connector housing has a mating portion adapted to pass through the central aperture with substantial clearance, permitting floating motion relative to the panel. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,896 discloses an electrical connector which is mounted to float in a panel of a power supply module, wherein the panel includes a T-shaped cut-out to provide two-dimensional floating movement of the connector.
While such floating connectors such as those described above provide a start in addressing the need for reduced precision in connector alignment, these connectors are only capable of movement within the plane of the panel to which they are attached, and not along an axis generally perpendicular to the panel. Furthermore, due to the panel apertures required for floating movement, the connectors will have a gravity bias toward the downward end of the aperture, which increases the difficulty of mating the connectors. Still further, the mated connectors may be free to move within the door once assembled, which results in undesirable noise during vehicle use.
Therefore, it is an object according to the present invention to provide an electrical connector that is capable of resilient displacement along three substantially orthogonal axes in order to facilitate alignment with a mating connector.
It is a further object according to the present invention to provide an electrical connector that accomplishes self-alignment with a mating connector without susceptibility to gravitational forces.
It is another object according to the present invention to provide a self-aligning electrical connector that simplifies the assembly process and is suitable for blind mating applications.
Accordingly, an electrical connector is provided which is adapted to receive a mating connector. The electrical connector includes an elastomeric base and a connector member supported on the elastomeric base, where the connector member is operable to mate with the mating connector. The elastomeric base is configured to allow the connector member to be resiliently displaced along substantially orthogonal x, y, and z axes in order to facilitate alignment between the connector member and the mating connector during their assembly.
The elastomeric base includes a central portion disposed below and supporting the connector member. The central portion is capable of tolerating compressive and tensile forces to allow the base to be resiliently displaced alongat least the z axis. The central portion includes an undulating surface which preferably is only partially in contact with the first substrate. The central portion also includes a top surface having a lip sized to receive a bottom rim of the connector member and retain the connector member to the base.
The elastomeric base further includes a perimeter portion mounted to the first substrate, and an intermediate portion connecting the perimeter portion and the central portion. In a preferred embodiment, the intermediate portion includes at least one arm extending between the perimeter portion and central portion on each side of the connector member. In an alternative embodiment, the intermediate portion includes at least one rib extending around the connector member. The arms and the rib are each capable of tolerating compressive and tensile forces to allow the base to be resiliently displaced along at least the x and y axes.
Typically, the elastomeric base is mounted to a first substrate, such as an interior trim panel of an automotive vehicle. Likewise, the mating connector member is affixed to a second substrate, such as an inner vehicle panel, spaced from the first substrate. The first substrate can be provided with a recess into which the base is disposed and affixed. Alternatively, the base can be affixed to the first substrate by pins. Preferably, the base is constructed of a rubber material, and the connector member is constructed of a plastic material.
The above objects along with other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention are more readily understood from a review of the attached drawings and the accompanying specification and claims.